


Day Tripper

by Sleepymachine



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, Kinda, M/M, Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepymachine/pseuds/Sleepymachine
Summary: a lot of disconnected stories about a courier six sleeping around the Mojave (this is so just for me but I hope like. somebody can enjoy my first attempt at writing nsfw/suggestive stuff)





	1. A Boy Named Sue

By the time Sue was on his way out of Doc Mitchell's house, he had a few things on his mind. 

_Firstly, where the hell was Goodsprings?_

_Secondly, who was the absolute card that shot him?_

_Third, was said card still kicking, and could he be the one who put him_ _down?_

All he knew for certain was that his head hurt, and that he was a long way away from the Strip. Last he remembered, he was running a little errand for some john that had paid him extra, nothing more nothing less. Getting shot and left for dead wasn't his thing. His  _thing_ was supposed to be an easy and mostly painless ride to the top, by getting with the right people. 

_A minor setback,_ he figured, on his way out of town.

 

Less minor was the gang waiting just outside town. 


	2. Back In The Saddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch 1- Ringo

The gang outside of town had barely gotten two words out when bullets started flying. It took Sue a bit too long to realize that the bullets were coming from  _his_ side, and that he wasn't being shot at. He turned on his heel to find a robot, bulky and big, had rolled up behind him. The screen on it's face displayed a picture of a jovial cowboy, though something about it left Sue with a sense of unease. 

_"Whoah there partner!"_ the robots voice matched it's 'face',  _"Headin out so soon?"_

Sue didn't feel like telling this robot his plans, the sense of unease still lingering, so he turned and started heading back in to town. He could hear the robot's wheel in the sand behind him, and after a moment, the sound became a bit too close for his liking. 

_"Can I help you?"_ Sue didn't mean to sound so annoyed, but then again, he also hadn't meant to get shot in the head.  _Shit happens._

_"Sorry partner, don't mean to tread so close. Name's Victor, lucky I scared off those snakes huh?"_

As politely as possible, Sue waited for  _Victor_ to explain what the hell was going on. Apparently the gang outside town, the Powder Gangers  _(a pretty awful name for a gang, Sue thought, but kept to_ _himself)_ had been waiting to jump a merchant that had taken refuge in town, Ringo. When Sue asked where this Ringo was, Victor gestured up the hill  _(as well as one can gesture with no fingers, Sue noted)_ to a gas station he'd thought was abandoned. Sue headed up the hill, if only to appease Victor _(and because he didn't think Victor could make it up the hill on his wheel)._ Upon entering the gas station, he immediately felt cold steel on the back of his neck. 

* * *

 

_"Hello to you too!"_ Sue put his hands up, not wanting to be shot in the head twice in one week. The weapon at his back quickly fell away, allowing him to turn and face who he assumed to be Ringo. 

_"Sorry, can't be too careful"_ the other man apologized, holstering his gun as Sue leant against a counter. It only took a moment for Sue to realize that Ringo was pretty handsome, by wasteland standards.  If he'd have encountered him on the Strip, there may have been something there. However, after being shot in the head and nearly shot again, his mind wasn't precisely on the contents of Ringo's wallet. 

_"Suppose you can't,"_ Sue wasn't sure why he was playing along-  _Ringo's problems had_ _nothing to do with him. The Powder Gangers didn't give a shit about him._

_"Haven't seen you 'round, come in to town last night?"_ Ringo sat at his small makeshift camp, which Sue would have described as  _sad_ amongst other things. 

_"Been in town a little while,"_ Sue nodded,  _"Spent most of that time on my back, but that's not unusual"_

Just as Sue had thought, the innuendo took only a brief moment to sink in, before a flush spread across Ringo's features. Sue grinned, and pushed himself from his leaning position. 

_"You seem like someone who could use a little attention, Ringo. Tense?"_ He sat behind Ringo on his bed roll, his hands finding his way to the man's shoulders. In response, Ringo let out a soft sigh, letting Sue work him out of his overalls. Once they were down to his hips, Sue paused for a moment, peppering the back of Ringo's neck with kisses, reaching around to unbutton his shirt. 

_"I feel a little overdressed here, Ringo, wanna help me out?"_ Sue prompted, shedding his jacket. Ringo turned to face him, flustered, and set to work unbuttoning his shirt. Sue sat back for a moment and let Ringo undress him, taking the moment to ponder his situation.  _Usually this is the part where I remind him that he owes me caps. Or his wife comes home and tries to kill me._ It's a nice moment for himself, not feeling obliged to charge his partner for the first time in a long time. He's drawn out of his thoughts by a warm tongue on his chest, and a hand on his belt. He's a little surprised- he hadn't pegged Ringo for the type to take initiative, but sometimes Sue did enjoy being proven wrong. 

By the time Ringo's got his jeans around his ankles, Sue is writhing into his arms. He can't remember the last time he's had someone pay  _attention_ to him like this. He can't do anything but moan when Ringo finally,  _finally_ slips a hand into his boxers. It's like something he didn't know he'd needed, given to him by someone he didn't know he wanted. Ringo's hand is hot on his skin, a nice contrast to the cold, stagnant air in the gas station. After a few minutes, Sue can tell he's getting antsy, and helps Ringo get his overalls all the way off. His hands work on autopilot, pulling Ringo out of his briefs, and stroking him briefly. They exchange a look of mutual need as Sue slinks down, taking Ringo in his mouth. This was nothing new, nothing thrilling, though Ringo's hand in his hair is surprisingly tender. He half expected the man to pull his hair, or call him names, or hurry things along, but there's none of that with Ringo. The hand in his hair simply lingers, as though Ringo had been making a conscious effort not to pull his hair.  _Could be because he knows I have a hole in my skull,_ Sue notes, but doesn't let the thought bother him too much as he continues his practiced routine. Ringo finishes in his mouth, and Sue is a bit surprised when the man reaches down and finishes him off as well. It's not a first, but something about it- something about the earnest way Ringo seems to genuinely want to pleasure him- makes it better than usual. 

As they re-dress, Sue's thoughts have caught up with him.  _Since when do I work for free? Since when do I care?_ Him and Ringo share an uncoordinated kiss as they leave the gas station, both startled to find Sunny Smiles shortly down the road. She looks over them briefly and shoots Ringo a questioning look before explaining her business- the Powder Gangers were back on the edge of town, and they didn't intend to leave anyone alive. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my first time writing anything nsfw, I hope its at least legible?


End file.
